1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment carrying bags. More particularly, relating to a sports equipment carrying bag having an integrated footwear donning stool, for use, for example with hockey equipment and aiding in donning of ice skates or roller skates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports equipment carrying bags are known in the art for use in carrying the equipment of a myriad of different sports. More specifically, hockey equipment bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, and do not include a stool for aiding in the donning of footwear, such as skates. Examples of sports equipment bags are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,385; 6,431,333.
Carrying bags incorporating seating arrangements are known in the art for use in carrying various articles and providing a seat. Carrying bags incorporating seating arrangements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, and do not include a stool for aiding in the donning of footwear.
Examples of carrying bags having seating arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,248; 3,662,932; 5,186,372; 5,462,213; and 6,264,078.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide a sports equipment carrying bag with an integrated footwear donning stool. As such, there exists a need to for a sports equipment carrying bag with an integrated footwear donning stool, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying sports equipment in an organized manner and aiding in the donning of footwear.